1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage and plug-in outlets for hair implement devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable hair salon station for maintaining a clean work station and for preventing the entanglement of power cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage and plug-in outlets for hair implement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage and plug-in outlets for hair implement devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,393; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,532; U.S. Pat. No. D256,637; U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,332; U.S. Pat. No. D360,282; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable hair salon station. The inventive device includes a multi-sided box-like member having a plurality of slots in an upper/frontal side and further having a plurality of rotatable shafts journaled to and disposed inside the box-like member, and a plurality of spring-loaded spools wound with electrical power cords and being mounted about the shafts. Each electrical power cord has an adapter outlet plug connected to an exposed end thereof, and is extended and unwindable through a respective slot. A plurality of cylindrical containers each having an open top and a closed bottom and an arcuate flange about the top, are removeably disposed in a selected number of slots for receiving and storing certain hair tools. In addition, there are two recesses each of which is disposed proximately to a slot for a respective outlet plug and each of which has a latch member slidably disposed therein and engageable to a respective outlet plug. Also, there are a pair of electrical outlet members disposed in a lower front side of the box-like member.
In these respects, the portable hair salon station according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a clean work station and for preventing the entanglement of power cords.